lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Dragon
The Egg Dragon is a recurring character in the Lufia series. In all of his appearances, he grants the wishes of anyone who finds eight Dragon Eggs and brings them to him. After granting this wish, the Dragon Eggs are put in random chests throughout the world, to be found again and brought back for another wish, and so on. Lufia & the Fortress of Doom In the first game of the series, the Egg Dragon lives at a shrine, and if the party brings eight Dragon Eggs to the shrine, he will grant their wishes. The wishes that can be made are: * Everyone gains two levels. * The party gets a Might Shield. * The party gets a Might Bow. * The party gets three of every stat-increasing potion. Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals In the second game, the Egg Dragon again lives in a shrine and grants the party's wish when they bring the Dragon Eggs. The wishes that can be made in this game are: * The party gets ten of every stat-increasing potion. * The party gets twenty of every type of fruit that can be fed to Capsule Monster. * The party gets an Ancient Shield. * The party gets a set of Super Rings. Once all four wishes have been made, upon returning with another set of Dragon Eggs the Egg Dragon will offer to fight your party. He is the hardest boss in the game, but when defeated gives an Egg Ring and an Egg Sword, two powerful pieces of equipment. In Battle Statistics Lufia: The Legend Returns In the third game, the Egg Dragon has taken up residence in the Ancient Maze beneath Siantao Castle after Siantao is rebuilt. The wishes in this game are: * The party gets ten Croquettes, items which heal 999 HP when used. * The party gets a set of Super Rings. * The party gets ten of every kind of stat-increasing Seed. After making the first wish, the Egg Dragon also gives Wain the Egg Sonar, which shows the locations of all the Dragon Eggs around the world. Similarly to Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals, after making every wish and finding the Dragon Eggs again, the Egg Dragon will again offer to fight your party. After the battle, he will offer to join the party. He is the strongest party member, with 999 of every stat at level 1, but he cannot use equipment or be controlled. Trivia * If the party chooses to fight the Egg Dragon in Lufia: The Legend Returns, he will mention his fight against Maxim two hundred years ago, during the events of Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. * In both games where he fights as a boss, the Egg Dragon has the most HP of any monster or boss in the games. However, this also causes a glitch where, if a healing item is used on the Egg Dragon as the first action, his HP will "roll over" to a very low number, making it much easier to defeat him. * In Lufia: The Legend Returns, the Egg Dragon will no longer appear in the Ancient Maze after Guard Daos is defeated. Category:Lufia II: Bosses Category:Lufia: The Legend Returns Bosses